Naruto clan chronicles chapter 3
by Hokage1991
Summary: Chapter three of Naruto enjoy.


Chapter three

Heero and Nodica woke Naruto and Hinata up and began the second day of training with the weights. After that Heero thought Naruto blocking and attack combos and Nodica thought Hinata a more fierce attack almost similar version of her gentle fist style." Hey Naruto try not to leave an opening for your opponents to attack or you'll be screwed and try not to swing your arms so much when your punching, swing your arm once to knock them off balanced the go for a straight punch, but your kicks are good and powerful keep it up."

"Hey Hinata when your attacking an opponent bigger you don't always have too attack them in the chakra circulatory system you can attack their vital points to take them down, trust me it's just as effective if you do it right." They trained for an two hours and then moved on with Ninjutsu." So where is he?"

"Just wait he'll be here ah there he is Ichimaru you're late" Naruto and Hinata looked at the distance a joinin wearing a blue vest with a leather wrist band with the leaf village symbol on it." Sorry, anyway are they the ones you want me to teach."

"Yes."

"Right lets get started." Ichimaru took a few steps back and turned towards a bolder and began to form hand seals." Wind style: air bullet." Ichimaru shot a burst of wind out of his mouth, destroying the bolder." That is a jutsu related with the wind element." Naruto and Hinata remained silent." This is the first jutsu I'm going to teach you, so lets get started." Ichimaru walked towards them." Okay first breath in a great amount of air use your chakra to strengthen it form the hand seal of the rat, dog, snake, tiger and ram."

"Right here it goes, Wind style: air bullet!" Naruto formed the hand signs and breathed in and molded his chakra into the air and released a shot of concentrated air against a bolder but only cracking it." Good first try now you try." Ichiraku said he looked at Hinata and pointed towards the bolder." Right Wind style: air bullet." Hinata shot a bigger orb of air which made a small part of the bolder to shatter." Good you two just need to concentrate your chakra more into it keep trying and then we take a lunch break."

"Right" Naruto formed the hand seals and then released a blast of air which made a bigger impact than the last one," Alright how was that sensei"

"Close to it just a little more chakra and you got it now give Hinata a tern,"

"Okay" Hinata formed the hand signs and breathed in and released a massive concentrated orb of air destroyed the top of the bolder." You got it now lets take a lunch break."

"Alright but let me try one last time." Naruto said while he aimed his head towards a bolder and began to form hand seals.

"You can try later kid lets just eat first."

"Wind style air bullet!" Naruto released a concentrated ball of air much similar to the one Hinata did destroying the bolder." Yeah I did it did you see that Hinata I did it."

"Yeah sure you did it but hurry up before our food gets cold." They sat down under a tree eating rice ball." I'm impressed you were able to perform the air bullet in one day, its takes more chakra control than the fire style jutsu's."

"What are you going too show us next sensei" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Well I'm going to teach you how to gather wing around you to make you a bit more aero dynamic."

"So you're going to teach us what exactly"

"I'm going to teach you how to manipulate wind which makes you move with the wind, such as gliding in a short distance or if you were to through a Kunai you will be able to pierce through the wing to make it faster or change the directions of a shuriken."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah anyway I didn't get your names."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet such promising students, wind elements are very rare in the leaf village, anyhow lets get started."

"Right how do we control the wind?"

"Concentrate your chakra and spread out your wind manipulation and then have it go high speed and you have it."

"that's it nothing happed it didn't work."

"Try jumping up that cliff, Hinata."

"Isn't it a bit high?"

"Trust me just give it all you got." Hinata then walked close to the bottom of the cliff and crouch down to jump then a high speed breeze of wind started to form, as soon as Hinata feet left the ground she rose up to the top of the cliff." Ahhh, Sensei how do I get down."

"Just jump down the wind will slow down the fall you'll be alright."

"R, Right…" Hinata then took a small leap and she came down the cliff and the wind slowed down the fall just like Ichimaru said it would and the wind was so strong it made the water in the lake began to create waves. Hinata reached the ground when the wind aura broke and she fell on her back side and she let out a small ouch.

"You see your alright just like I said, now that you know that technique you can learn how to use it in battle, Lets try weapon control first." Ichimaru pulled out four shurikans and through them." Watch carefully." The shurikans then began to turn in different directions." Wow how did you do that?"

"When you concentrate your chakra, add some into the weapon and you'll be able to control its location or velocity." The shurikans began to return back to Ichimaru." Sensei look out." Ichimaru then swung his hand and stopped the shurikans." That's another technique you can use to stop an enemy weapon or an enemy in fact, its called the wind defense cyclone."

"Cool"

"Its almost looks like the 8 tri-grams rotation."

"In order to use this Jutsu you must control and bend the wind with your chakra, give it a try." Naruto and Hinata then began concentrating there chakra. Hinata knew more about flexing her chakra, but Naruto was controlling his chakra better than he did when he was twelve. They both had a wind aura around them and then they both swung there arms and released a protective cyclone of heavy wind." We did it Hinata…"

"Yes we did it Naruto." Hinata and Naruto were tired from the use of there chakra. Naruto looked around and couldn't find Ichimaru. "Hey Hinata where's sensei?"

"Over here." Naruto and Hinata looked towards the fare side of the lake and saw there sensei floating in the water." You need more control but that was pretty good."

"Sorry sensei" Naruto and Hinata said while bowing to show there respects. A few minutes later Naruto and Hinata are in a large training ground with dummies with targets on them, Heero is standing there with bags full of different shinobi weaponry." Well let's get started." Five hours later Naruto Hinata and Heero are walking back to the mansion." Well how was you second day of training?"

"Intense…"

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Yes!"

(Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin and Juugo are camping out after there a long day of Traveling." Hey Sasuke what was your team like?"

"Why do you want to know Suigetsu?"

"Remember you took down my superior Zabuza just want to know how strong they are."

"If we ever confront them there is only one I should warn you about, He has yellow spiky hair and blue eyes which turns red if he is angry. He has great power, I remember two years ago he took down an opponent that I couldn't defeat."

"That good huh well I'm sure he's not in your level now."

"Don't underestimate him if you underestimate your opponent you will die." Suigetsu remained silent till Karin came out of the woods." Hey is he bothering you Sasuke."

"Karin, where the hell have you been?"

"I went to the woods and set up some traps it seems were going to have visitors tonight."

"How many?"

"About ten."

"They should had brought more."

"Where is Juugo?"

"He said that he was going to go great them."

"Sucks to be them" Suigetsu said with an evil laugh.

"I'll go check up on him to make sure he doesn't lose control."

(Back at the village)

"Sensei I haven't seen Naruto for a while do you know where he is?"

"Yes I sent him off on a training mission with one of our elites."

"Didn't Kakashi tell you Sakura?"

"No I haven't seen Kakashi much either."

"Yeah he went to check up on Naruto."

"How is he doing?"

"He's getting better and I think you should too."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura it's time I teached you the summoning technique."

"Right when do we begin?"

"Meet me at the training ground in the mourning."

(Two mounts later)

Heero is watching Naruto fight a group of his clones." okay Naruto that's enough for today its time for Ninjutsu training."

"Hey Ichimaru sensei what other techniques are you going to teach us." Naruto asked, Ichimaru grinned at him and exclaimed." Not me kid Heero is training you today."

"What Heero sensei?"

"Yeah its time you learned new Shadow clone techniques Naruto."

"Like what."

"The shurikan shadow clone jutsu."

"I can do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay what are you waiting for."

"Just chill for a moment, Nodica Teach Hinata that technique we discussed before."

"Right, Hinata come with me."

"Okay what's the first step sensei?"

"Simple its just like training with Ichimaru, concentrate your chakra to the shurikan through it at your target and there should be at least four the first time you perform it."

"Right." Naruto began to mold chakra too the shurikan and through it at a tree and five shurikans appeared." Well done Naruto now I can teach you the assassin rush jutsu."

"Assassin rush."

"Yeah it's almost to the basics of tree climbing training concentrate your chakra to the sol of your feat but instead of keeping it there let it out with one burst to get a boast of the ground and dash at high speeds to attack an opponent."

"Okay…"

(Nodica training Hinata."

Hinata is molding her chakra to her hands and making it sharper." Okay keep that up Hinata, now when your chakra reaches max in your hand release it as if you're tossing Kunai."

(Back to Naruto's training.)

Naruto breathing heavily from the training." Alright Naruto that's enough of that lets go on to weapon training I hope you haven't forgotten the sword style strikes I taught you."

"Don't worry your not going to win this time Sensei."

"Good I like that attitude."

"Hey Heero were done." Nodica yelled while running towards there direction, Hinata was right behind her." Hey Hinata what did she teach you?"

"It's a technique that she created its amazing."

"You got to show me later okay."

"Alright…"

"Hey now that's done lets begin." Heero said while passing Naruto and Hinata a wooden sword. Naruto and Hinata Quickly took there stance for an attack." Good I see you have been practicing." Heero Attached Naruto first, on guard Naruto stops the strike leaving Heero opened for an attack from Hinata. Hinata went in for a stab. Heero quickly jumped knocking Naruto back. Naruto recovered quickly an went for an opening with a reverse strike which Heero blocked but was Knocked unbalanced, Hinata went in for a chest slash and knocked Heero down." You too improved you only have tree months left here. Its hard to believe you've been here that long."

"The time here have been flying by." Naruto chuckled a bit Hinata gave a soft laughter, Naruto looked at here and smiled Hinata wasn't as shy as she used to be. She felt comfortable around the one she secretly love. Naruto is beginning to understand Hinata." Well you are working together pretty well together."

"Yeah me and Hinata used to go on missions together with some of her team mates." Hinata nodded at Naruto and smiled." Hey Naruto." Naruto turned around to see that it's Jiraia." Hey Pervy sage what are you doing here?"

"What do you think to check up on your training."

"Oh, I've gotten stronger alright."

"Really, Heero do you mind if I give Naruto a bit of a test to see how far he's gotten."

"Still don't trust my methods go ahead…"Heero said with a annoyed voice.

"Okay Naruto prepare your self."

"What?" Naruto went flying from a punch that Jiraia delivered, but to figure out it was a replacement.

"A replacement very good Naruto." From a distance Jiraia heard a seal and turned around." Wind style sogen gust jutsu! Take this Pervy sage!" A small blast a wind came from the tree's behind Jiraia close to hitting him." Damn he dodged it." Jiraia thought to himself (Naruto learned wind jutsu's what else did he taught him) Naruto grabbed a shuriken and hurled it at Jiraia." Shadow clone shuriken!"

A swarm of shurikans surrounded the great sanin with no escape Jiraia used his spiky hared defense." That was close…"

"Ninja arts moon shift jutsu!" Naruto then had a kunai at jiraias throat, but only for a brief moment when the spikes of jiraias hare knocked Naruto back raveling that it was a clone." Where is he?" Jiraia said while retracting his hare," here I am." Naruto stood right behind Jiraia, kunai at hand to his back." Good Naruto." Jiraia said while exploding into smoke and reveal it is a replacement." Okay Naruto you've gotten way better." Heero I see your training is working well and in such a short time well I'll see you back in the village Naruto, Heero can I have a word with you."

"Sure." Heero followed Jiraia.

"Listen I know you've been informed about Naruto so take this and make sure he too use it as soon as one of them appear." Jiraia handed five pieces of paper with seals on it."

"Right, he's in good hands." Jiraia then diapered.

(Somewhere in a far away location)

"You don't know where he is."

"No we don't the village must have sent him to a location that's shielded from our recon."

"Well there is one place you had not checked." The apparition sad while pointing to a landscape of mountains on the map.

" see to it that you don't fail this time."

"Yes leader." Said a mysterious figure clothed in a black cape with red clouds on it."

(Back at training)

" I'm going too the village to get some supplies, so your training on your own today." Naruto and Hinata looked puzzled." What is it that confusing go on your weight exercises practice your technique, spare and do what ever you want for the rest off the day."

"Oh, okay."

"gee what a knuckle head…"

"What."

"Nothing I got to get going now lets go." Naruto and Hinata trained like Heero said and started training on team work tactics. Later on that day they decided that it would be fun and would make good training if they played hide and seek. Hinata looked around the tree's and bushes with her Byakugan and spotted Naruto." Got you."

"Oh no she found me." Naruto tried too get away but Hinata cut him of and got in front of him. Sliding closer and closer Naruto tried to find a way around Hinata, he found a way passed her but when he took it Naruto accidentally knocked Hinata off balanced and sprained her ankle." I'm so sorry Hinata I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's okay Naruto I'll be alright…"

"Still…lets get some ice on that before it swells." Naruto went into the kitchen and got a bag full of ice and placed it on Hinata's ankle." Hey I'm home and I got some ramen for dinner… Naruto what the hell did you do!" Heero looked at Naruto putting the ice pack on Hinata's ankle." It wasn't Naruto I…" Naruto cut here off and said." It was me I was reckless and she got hurt…"

" Alright… Lets get you too bed Hinata until Nodica shows up and she can heal you. As for you Naruto I can still train you though go outside and wait for me now."

"Right…" Naruto had a bit of gilt on his face as he watched Heero help Hinata up to her room. When Heero got outside he had a supple of glass bowls and iron braces." Okay for training your going too stand in horse back position on those too bowls and hold up these two bowls on the top of your hand with some weights on, and you have too use your chakra to keep the bowls from breaking for four hours and if one bowl falls then I'm going to hit you with the bamboo katana." Naruto was up there for two hours only being waked twice for dropping the bowls. The third hour he was hit four times. The last hour was set" Alright you can stop." Naruto dropped both his arms dropping both bowls to the ground." Naruto you must learn self control and self discipline if you truly want to be a great ninja as a Hokage."

"Right…" Naruto walked inside and noticed Nodica in the kitchen." How is she?"

"She's fine it was nothing big she'll be alright by tomorrow."

"Thank goodness." Naruto said while walking in the hall way." Hey don't you want dinner?" Naruto looked that it was ramen," No thanks I'm not hungry." Nodica was surprised to see that Naruto refused one of his favorite meal. She saw Heero come through the front door." Hey Ramen is the kids favorite meal right?"

"That was what they told me."

"He didn't want anything to eat."

"Don't worry he's just going through some guilt right now."

"From what happen to Hinata."

"Yeah." Naruto was laying down looking at the wall. He heard a knock on the door." Naruto…?" He looked and it was Hinata, he looked at her ankle which was rapped around with bandage." Naruto are you alright?" Naruto didn't answer." I'm sorry you got in trouble with Heero sensei…"

"No it was my fault." Naruto said with a low voice." I was reckless…I could have really hurt you, it was my fault…I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"No it wasn't your fault Naruto it was an accident…" Naruto cut her words off.

"I could have hurt you Hinata…" Hinata looked at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes." Naruto I'm okay you didn't hurt me, you got punished severely for something miner."

"it wasn't miner Hinata it was you, I always talked about being Hokage but how can I be Hokage if I hurt the people that are close to me that I'm supposed to protect…"

Naruto was interrupted by Hinata hugging him." Don't say that you'll make a great Hokage someday."

"But…"

"Naruto I have a confession." Naruto's eyes widened when he herd three words from Hinata." I love you…" Naruto realized all the hints from the past the reason why she fainted when she was near him, Naruto escaped from his sorrow and was filled with joy." I love you too." A tear went down Naruto's face as did Hinata. They brought each other closer." I've felt this way sense I met you in the academy."

"I know I just didn't realize it till now, it's just like what granny Tsunade says I don't realize what's around me but to put it short, I'm an idiot." Naruto and Hinata giggled a little bit.

(The next morning)

"Okay rise and shine sleepy heads time to wake up… Nodica get the camera." Heero was staring in Naruto's room, Nodica grabbed the camera on the counter and handed it to Heero." What are you looking at?" Nodica looked and saw Naruto and Hinata curled up together. Heero tooked the picture and woke them up." Hey wake up you two and get ready for today's training."

"(Yawn) alright were awake." Heero was surprised that they didn't start yelling or Naruto didn't need any napkins to stop a nose bleed. As they were training they worked as a team and learned techniques that they will be using for future missions.

(Last day of training)

Naruto and Hinata were enjoying a cup of tea that Nodica made." It's been a while since we've seen the village." Naruto said while taking a sip of his tea." Hmmm I wonder."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that I feel as though Heero and Nodica sensei have been hiding something from us."

"Really" Naruto said with a fox grin.

"Don't get any big ideas Naruto." Naruto turned to look at the person talking to him.

"Hey what's up?"

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled." Yup and don't forget the great master Jiraia!"

"Pervy sage!"

"Hey would you quit saying that… someone might be hearing."

"Jiraia that's no secret." Heero waked into the room.

"Oh Heero there you are. Tsunade asked me to give this to you." Handing him a scroll." Well ill have to ask Nodica and Ichimaru." Naruto looked at him with a confused look." Yo Naruto snap out of it and go pack your things."

"I'm already done."

"Oh okay. How about you Hinata?"

"Great you have today off, I got nothing else to teach you."

"Alright… wait you owe me a match Sensei."

"Who me?" Jiraia and Kakashi said.

"No Heero sensei!"

"Oh." Heero looked at Naruto and saw that he wasn't kidding." Hmm I thought you forgot about that…Fine But lets make it more interesting me and Nodica vs. you and Hinata." Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded and from the living room they her." Someone calling me."

"Nodi, Naruto challenged us to a match."

"Are you serious?" Nodica laughed." Yup lets go to the lake." At the lake Kakashi and the perverted Jiraia were a long distance away watching the match Naruto and Hinata standing side by side in battle positions." Hey who ever wins is buying lunch on the way back to the village."

"You're on!" Naruto yelled with confidence. Nodica looked at Heero, Heero looked at her back and nodded being interrupted with a shuriken flying towards them. Thinking quickly he docked and performed seals." Oh no not this time" Heero herd from the left turned his head and saw Hinata with her Byakugan active and completing hand signs." Wind style: Drilling Air bullet!" Hinata shot a great ball of wind in Heero's general direction. Completing his hand signs Heero clones himself a tossed his clone towards the air bullet. The impact the impact left a small crater in the ground." Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto charged in with the grand sphere Rasengan." Shadow chains!" Chain began to fly out of Heero's sleeves. Naruto got closer to Heero Till Naruto sank into the ground." What the hell!" Naruto yelled. Nodica slowly rose from the ground." Hehe, Earth style: Quick sand jutsu." Naruto gave Heero and Nodica a fox grin and burst into smoke." They were both clones."

"You got it, now Hinata!" Naruto and Hinata came out of nowhere behind Heero and Nodica." Ninja arts: Twin Hurricane barrage!" a great gust of wind surrounded Heero and Nodica. Kakashi and Jiraia couldn't see what was happening due to the dust the wind created, but as soon as it cleared up Naruto and Hinata are both kneeling on the ground. Heero is clenching his arm and Nodica has her hand on Heero's shoulder holding herself up." Well then lets call it a day shall we." They all agreed. They sat down while Nodica heeled everyone from there miner cuts." You two have gotten better with your wind elements and you did superb with your team work, but you still have a long way too go." Kakashi and Jiraia walked towards them." Well Naruto you seemed to have learned new tricks with the wind element. You did well to Hinata."

"Oh no it was all Naruto who did all the work I just hid for I could get in position for the combo."

"The basics a the shinobi is a ninja must conceal there presence."

"Yeah I was only a distraction to keep there attention on me instead of Hinata then when they got into position they fell into our trap." The group of leaf shinobi had talked about the things they missed at the village and of there training.


End file.
